About Being There
by monochromevelyn
Summary: The end of term exam was fast approaching, and all the practices they had been doing took its toll on his learning. Another red mark on Kagami's history paper and that was it. No street basketball after practice hours until he gets it right; said Coach Aida, with their club's advisor in tow. Fluff.


The end of term exam was fast approaching, and all the practices they had been doing took its toll on his learning. Another red mark on Kagami's history paper and that was it. No street basketball after practice hours until he gets it right; said Coach Aida, with their club's advisor in tow.

So there they were, studying. Kagami. Aomine. Studying. Hard to imagine, but yes; without Kagami around Aomine won't enjoy his street basketball as much as he does playing with Kagami. Of course, he'd never admit it to the other person. So he volunteered himself to tutor Kagami. He was aware that he was no genius himself, but at least he'd know Japanese history a little bit better than the America returnee. And the sooner Aomine could get Kagami to play street basketball with him the better.

Teaching an air-head proved to be a bigger challenge than getting into the zone, though.

"What – You don't even know this?! Fuck it – I give up."

"Wait what, you're giving up just like that?!" the red head spouted.

The tanned teen smacked his fist on the table. "This is elementary school kids' level. If you don't know this how am I suppose to get you to pass high school history?!"

Kagami raised his voice a notch higher. "Oh yeah?! Then why would they ask it in the high school test? This is bullshit."

Always one to win, he raised his voice so it echoed throughout the library. "Are you an idiot?! It is because it came from the same history. It's like a freaking timeline thingy – you'd have to know the root before going up the branch!"

At that, the whole library went into stand still to look at them. The librarians shoot them 'the look', eyes wide open with a finger swayed in front of their mouth, letting out sound somewhat similar to that of a hissing snake. Aomine couldn't be more ignorant of that. Kagami however, who had been sitting infront of Aomine shoot an apologetic look to the whole library. He felt like he was the source of all these disturbance they had caused to the people coming to the public library to read.

Kagami's eyes met Aomine's . He looked away, pouting in his hand he rested his chin upon.

"I spent half of my childhood in America. How am I supposed to know?"

Aomine stared at the red head before letting out a small sigh. Any more argument would be useless. He then picked up one of the books on the top of the book stacked up high on the table.

"Here, read this. " He gently threw the book across the table. "It's easy to understand. And it contains the history of Japan from the dawn of time so if you could grasp the summary of it, it'd be enough for you to pass for your exam. Probably."

Looking at Aomine from his peripheral sight for quite a while, he turned his head to face the blue head, flashing him a smile before he proceed devouring the book.

.

Aomine didn't realize how long the time had gone by, but by the time he opened his eyes, the whole place was blanketed by the shades of orange. He looked at the figure in front of him – pencil in his hand, the book he had recommended on another and his face on a notebook, half-covered with his drool.

Cute. That was the first thing that came across Aomine's mind. If only Kagami could be this peaceful at other times when they were together. But the way they were now was okay too, he guess – because they bring out the best in each other when they were at one another's throat. He wondered how much progress Kagami had made for the day – hopefully an awful lot because he was aching to go the court, go against one-on-one with his favourite rival. He reached out his hand to ruffled the other teen's hair when his eyes fluttered, trying to open against the shimmering light of dusk. His sight fell on the staring blue head, head on his hand gazing straight into his soul while his other hand played with his hair.

Kagami smiled from one ear to another, one of his hands wiping of the stain of drool on his cheek.

"Thanks for being here for me, Daiki."

He scoffed it off trying not to make his pink color on his tanned cheek obvious. He'd hate to admit it – but his sincere smiles always caught Aomine off guard.

Always.

...

_Because AoKaga deserves some cute fluffs. I shall ship this pair to the grave! Lol. Review/ PM, whatever. Point out my mistakes so I can learn from it. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
